Dark Days
by Weird-fishies
Summary: Someones after Jac. So why doesnt she seem bothered about it?
1. Chapter 1

Red, everywhere, she turned her head, blurs and flashes of colour hurt her eyes. Pressing one hand to her chest in an attempt to stop the bleeding she used her other to scramble for her phone. Dialling the first number that came to her, she shifted so she could get it to her ear, pain shot through her chest, she gasped.

Joseph felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, pulling it out. He checked the caller id. Jac Naylor. 'God what did she need now' "Hello, Jac what do you want" he snapped. A gasping gurgling sound came from the other end of the phone.

"Jac, Jac what's wrong?" panic had started to rise within him.

"I can't breath...t-t-the pain...oh Joseph...it hurts so much" Jac whimpered in reply. Now Joseph was really worried. Jac never admitted pain or weakness not unless there was something to gain.

"Jac where are you?"

"I don't know...it's dark...and theirs so much bl..." she never finished the sentence as she was over run by a coughing fit which wracked her body, this was shortly followed by gasping as she attempted to get her breath back. Trying to stay calm, Joseph told her to breathe deeply and tell him what she could see. Listening to her reply he grabbed his keys and bolted out his door,

down the path and into his car.

"Jac, I need you to do something for me...I need you to talk to me...can you do that...for me Jac?" Joseph asked

"I think so...Joseph...I'm scared"

"I know...so am I"

"Joseph...?"

"Yes Jac"

"I-I-I...I still love you" Joseph didn't know how to reply "I don't think I ever really

stopped...Joe..."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"I just want you to know...in case I...you know...in case I die" An awkward silence fell over the two.

"You didn't need to tell me th..."

"Because you can never feel the same way" Jac cut in

"No...you didn't need to tell me because...one I already know and secondly your not going to die" Silence fell over them but was broken by another coughing fit, then nothing.

"Jac answer me...I need to know you're there..." There was still no answer. The worry that had been building before now intensified tenfold.

"Jac I'm almost there" he could hear her ragged breathing. Cursing he put his foot one the accelerator. Seeing the alley way she had described he pulled up to the entrance. Not bothering to turn off the car he leaped out and rushed down the dark path. "Jac...Jac where are you?" his question was answered when he stepped into a puddle, looking down he noticed it was a dark pool of blood. Following the red stream to his left he spotted Jac. She was half lying half sitting against the wall, blood covered her an pooled beneath her.

Running over to her he called her name and shook her shoulders trying to get her to open her eyes, the hand oh her chest slipped to the floor. He noticed the source of the blood, a small wound on her chest, small yes, but to create so much blood it had to be deep. Putting one hand behind her back and using his other to support her legs he lifted her. A gasp past her lips and her eyes fluttered open "It's okay, your safe" Jac simply lifted her hand and placed it blindly on his chest. Blood socked into his shirt. He turned on his heal and walked as fast as he could, when he got to the car he placed her in the passengers seat, glad he'd left it unlocked. As he belted her in her eyes began to role as she started to slip into unconsciousness, "Jac no...stay with me" he shouted as he ran round to the drivers side

"I-I-i'm not going anywhere" she slurred. Swearing he knew this was worse than he first assumed, she was going pale and very clammy, the blood didn't seem to be clotting and by the sound of her breathing her lungs were filling with blood. Slamming his foot down, he drove as fast as he could to Holby only glancing at Jac a few times. The moment he got her to the hospital she was barely conscious. Flying out of the car he ran round to Jac's door, throwing it open he carefully lifted her out and trying not jostle her too much he ran into Holby City Hospital. Joseph pressed the button for the lift, waiting only just 5 seconds until he turned and ran up the stairs instead. Running into A+E he shouted "Somebody, please help me!" almost instantly he was greeted by a gurney. Gently he placed her on it and said "This is Jac Naylor, 33years old, stab wound to the chest...ummm...she's been like that for about 5 minutes" he indicated to her semi-consciousness.

"And who are you?" a nurse asked

"I'm Joseph Byrne...and I'm all she's got.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to say a thank you to:**

**Best-Time-of-night**

**Cutiehooty**

**PinkDaisy4**

**For the reviews. I wrote this chapter while reading the reviews...teehee**

Joseph couldn't sleep, pouring himself his third coffee of the night. He wondered how Jac was doing; he'd spent most the night with her. When he got home he was glad to go back and wash her blood off him.

She'd been rushed straight into surgery. They had said that she was lucky to have survived but she still had a long road ahead.

Sighing he realised there was no point in trying to sleep. Getting ready for work he knew it would be a long day. Arriving at work he went to sit with Jac for a while.

Looking over to her room he spotted she wasn't alone. Swearing, he moved to see who it was. Byrne, why did he always have to be with her? He knew he had two options; the first was he could wait until Byrne left, but that could take hours, the second option was he could walk in, inject her then pretend to look at her notes all with out being seen by Byrne.

His second option would be hard, but how much fun it would be to watch his face as her monitors were switch off. Grabbing the syringe he walked over and opened the door.

Joseph was knocked out of his trance by a bleep, shaking his head he saw he was needed on Darwin. Looking at her again he still couldn't get over how still she was. If it hadn't been for the monitors she was hooked up to, he would be sure she was dead. Standing, he went to open the door, when it swung open and a doctor holding a syringe almost walked into him. Joseph quickly apologized as the doctor eyed him then silently walked past him to Jac. Joseph stood for a second before walking on.

Joseph had dealt with the problem quickly, but worry had chocked him ever since seeing that doctor in Jac's room. So he'd taken his paper work, told one of the nurses to page him if there was a problem and was now sitting in the chair next to Jac.

He was about a 1/4 of the way through the work when he heard his name being called by a soft but raspy voice. He automatically looked up at the door, but saw no one there. Then again he heard it, stronger now. Looking up again he thought he saw something in the corner of his eye and he looked over to Jac. The woman was looking at Jac, standing over her with her eyes half closed and her arm was stretched out lazily towards him. Joseph jumped up sending paper every where.

Grabbing her hand he sat on her bed and smoothed her cheek with the back of his hand. She gave him a quizzical look "what happened?"

"You were stabbed" Joseph replied

"Oh" Jac looked away "and I'm guessing you saved me then" Joseph simply nodes

"Thanks...you know saving my life" she said rather flatly. He didn't know what gave him the impression but he didn't believe that she was completely thankful. They sat in silence for a while until Jac asked "why'd you come" Joseph was shocked by this question

"I came because I thought you would need some company"

"No not now, why did you save my life...I thought...well I thought you hated me" Joseph couldn't believe what he was hearing. He'd never hated her, sure there was a time when he deeply disliked her, but he never hated her. He was brought out of his thoughts by a whimper. Jac was called into a ball, arms rapped around her middle. Her face was scrunched in pain. Cursing he ran to the door and shouted "can I get some help in here please" he ten ran back to her side just as she leaned over the edge of her bed and vomited, flopping back she let another whimper escape her lips before every thing went black


End file.
